Dis moi que tu m'aimes
by Maki-senpai
Summary: HPDM  Doucement, je regarde à gauche.Personne! Brusquement, on  me tire par le col.J’aurai du regarder à droite ! Pourquoi j’ai jamais de chance dans ces jeux là ? Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir mon agresseur.«Ca va ? Tu n’as rien ?Cette voix...


**Titre : Dis moi que tu m'aimes…**

**Disclaming** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Rating** : K

**Couple** : HP/DM

**Avertissement** : Ceci est une fic a relation Homosexuel. Tout homophobe veillez fermer la page x)

**Remerciement** : A ma mikky pour m'avoir soutenu xD ok, je sors et a Rin pour sa correction orthographique !

**Dis moi que tu m'aimes…**

_P.O.V Draco_

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se remet en question, et c'est encore moins courant quand on porte le nom de Malfoy ! Un sang pur tel que le notre est symbole de beauté, d'intelligence, de richesse et tout ce qui va avec. On nous bourre tellement le crâne dans notre enfance que ça nous semble logique. Alors se remettre en question, ce n'est même pas envisageable ! Et pourtant, il faut bien de temps en temps, ça ne fait jamais de mal, même à un Malfoy.

Attention ! Ne vous méprenez surtout pas, JE suis beau, riche et intelligent, on m'a fait comme ça, je ne vais pas en plus changer mes attributs naturels avec, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Dieu m'a doté d'un corps et d'une intelligence à damner Merlin. Non, je ne parle pas de me remettre en question sur ma personne, mais sur les autres, de ma perception des autres. Avant, le monde se résumé à : sans de bourbe stupide & disgracieux, sang mêlé débile légèrement attardé et sang pur presque aussi parfait que moi [personne ne peux être plus parfait que moi soit dit en passant, j'avais superbement bien appris ma leçon et j'en était fier. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

Cela a commencé il y a un an presque jour pour jour ! Nous étions en vacance et mon père n'était pas là. Sans grands changements pour l'instant, je n'ai jamais eu de père. Ce n'est pas pour faute d'avoir essayé mais à chaque fois que je réussissais quelque chose, il ne me regardait que comme un objet à vendre, pour plus tard, pour lui, pas un fils aimé, un objet à vendre. J'ai donc dû vite m'habituer à cette attitude Monoparentale et je dois dire que ça ne m'a pas tellement désavantagé.

Je disais donc ! Je venais de me réveiller quand mon père est apparu pour, apparemment, prendre son petit déjeuner avec moi. J'étais sous le choc, normalement, je ne le voyais jamais, et les rares moments où je l'apercevais, c'était le soir, alors le matin à 7h, il y a de quoi être cardiaque ! Avec un peu d'étonnement, je me suis donc assis à coté de lui tranquillement. Après un bref _bonjour père,_ je pris une tartine et du beurre pour me faire mon petit péché mignon. Pour réponse à ma salutation, il me prit le poignet qui failli me renverser la tartine sur moi ! Elle est brûlante, alors j'peux vous dire que j'étais heureux de la voir sur la table et non pas sur mes jambes extrêmement frileuses. Pauvre petite Tartine, moi qui en salivais déjà, voilà qu'elle meurt écrasée sur une table au petit matin.

Je me suis alors tourné vers l'assassin de MA tartine et ce dernier me regardait fixement, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression qu'il me " voyait " moi, son fils. Un doute horrible pris possession de moi ; que me voulait mon père ? Que me voulait cet homme qui ne m'avait jamais regardé comme un être humain ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si…triste ? Lui qui m'a toujours apprit qu'un Malfoy n'est JAMAIS triste.

" _Le maître veut de voir Draco. Il veut te confier ta première mission et…te faire sien. "_

Les yeux agrandis de surprise, j'ai regardé mon père ! Comment avait-il pu ? Envoyer son propre fils à l'échafaud sans même lui demander son avis ! Y'avait des limites !

" _Je sais, que tu ne veux pas le voir, que cette guerre te fait peur. Je sais aussi que tu as peur, oui Draco, tu as peur, parce que tu n'as jamais fait ça et que, même si je n'en ai pas l'air, tuer, c'est horrible et que tu n'es PAS prêt "_

Je reste immobile quelques secondes. Pense t'il vraiment que l'on peut être un jour " prêt " à tué ? Ma colère s'amenuise, et là, je me rend compte que mon père m'a toujours regardé, a toujours fait attention à moi, par des moyens détournés certes, mais il a fait attention…toujours. Et maintenant, il est triste, car même si je ne suis pas très présent dans sa vie, il ne veut pas que je devienne comme lui…mais bon, en même temps, c'est fou le choix qu'il me laisse…

" _C'est bien gentil père, mais je ne vais pas aller voir …machin-chose _et lui dire '_oups, désolé, je ne suis pas près, on se voit l'année prochaine ?_' _"_

Il me jette alors un regard bizarre qui laisse vite place à un splendide sourire. Arrggg ! Tellement rare de voir un Malfoy sourire autre que par sournoiserie que j'en ai des frissons. Brusque changement d'attitude, il me jette un regard noir. Voyez ! Un sourire chez un Malfoy, ça dure jamais longtemps, sinon c'est direct St Mangouste !

" _J'ai pensé à tout Draco. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi. Je te laisse donc le choix, soit tu viens avec moi, voir le seigneur des ténèbres, soit tu rejoins l'ordre du phénix qui t'assurera la meilleure protection. Tu es obligé de choisir, tu ne peux pas rester au milieu, tu serais attaqué par les deux camps et tu ne vivrais pas très longtemps comme cela. C'est tout, ou rien ! "_

L'ordre du Phénix ? La où est Potter ? Je…

" _Je suppose, que si je choisi la deuxième possibilité, l'autre ne te lancera pas des fleurs "_

" _C'est exact Draco. Mais je préfère cela plutôt que de te forcer, je n'ai pas été un père exemplaire, et la seul chose que je peux bien t'offrir, c'est la vie "_

Bon, j'ai une minute pour réfléchir à la plus grande question de ma vie. Et bizarrement, je sais déjà ma réponse. Ca semble logique, je veux suivre ceux que j'aime. Blaise, Pansy et Théo…ils y sont déjà…

" _Je voudrais…allez à l'ordre. Je suis… désolé "_

Mes excuses sont bien fades par rapport à ce qu'il va subir, pourtant, je n'ai pas peur, je n'hésite pas. Je sais que j'ai bien fait, un Malfoy n'aura jamais de maître, enfin moi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

Mon père a du voir ma détermination, il parait que mes yeux sont un journal intime on-line. On n'a pas le contrôle de ses yeux que diable.

" _Tu as bien fait. "_

Il a l'air triste. J'ai perdu mon père juste après l'avoir découvert, et j'ai peur. Pour la première fois, je vais la où il n'a jamais été, là où personne ne pourra me protéger. Il m'emmène près de la cheminée, me dit d'aller à Poudlard, de dire à Dumbledore que je ne veux pas être mangemort et que j'ai besoin de protection. Je ne suis pas sur que le vieux délurer me crois, mais autant tenté le tout pour le tout.

Je lance la poudre de cheminette et regarde mon père pour la dernière fois. Je ne pense pas le revoir avant un long moment. Il pleure, et je crois que moi aussi. On a vraiment l'air idiot, mais bon, c'est pas souvent, on peut se permettre. [ Non ? ba j'm'en fou, j'me permet ! Na !

Je sens mon corps se compressé, mes habits devenir humide et mes cheveux se noircir, qu'est ce que je peux détester la poudre de cheminette…Après avoir épouseter un peu ma robe et mes cheveux, je regarde alors devant moi. L'autre fou me regarde comme un enfant de maternel. Au secourrr. Pittiiiierrrr ! Pourquoi m'a t'on envoyer là ?

J'ai alors discuté avec Dumbledore qui a été ravi de m'aider, j'ai été envoyé à l'ordre du phénix, Square Grimmauld ou j'ai revu mes amis. Ils étaient très heureux de me voir et moi aussi. Un énorme poids s'est enlevé de mes épaules, celui de " futur mangemort ", le poids qui m'empêchait de vivre pleinement. Bon, le poids " futur traite au sangs purs " est aussi apparu mais que voulais vous, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

J'ai alors recommencé une nouvelle vie, celle de la résistance. Rogue m'a informé que mon père avais été sévèrement puni, mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître. J'aime mon père, mais maintenant, c'est mon ennemi. Ca semble bizarre de se dire ça, mais c'est ce qui me permet de tenir sans perdre mes repères. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec Hermione et Lupin. J'ai énormément de mal avec Weaslaid mais je m'y fais. Même Potter a l'air de m'apprécier, comme quoi les miracles arrivent. Je me suis remis en question. Et j'ai vu que le monde n'était pas partout pareil. Que celui où j'avais vécu, impitoyable et sombre, n'était pas le seul et que chacun avais le siens. J'ai un jour demandé à Hermione à quoi ressemblais le sien, elle m'a répondu que, bizarrement, il se représentait par le salon de Square Grimaud où tout ses amis étaient réunis et encore vivant. Après mure réflexion, je me suis rendu compte que mon monde, ressemblais vaguement à un brun au yeux vert en train de sourire.

J'ai toujours su que j'étais Bisexuel, ne préférant jamais le dire à mon père, mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'expérience. Pour cela, le fait d'être peu à peu attiré par Potter ne m'a pas beaucoup étonné. Les opposés s'attirent dit on. Depuis ma 5eme année, j'essaie de m'éloigner de lui à cause de nos destinés trop contradictoire.

Mon arrivé à l'ordre m'a permit de me faire comprendre que le destin n'appartient qu'à nous et que, si j'aime Potter, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je suis amoureux, j'ai mes amis, j'ai appris la médecine et je soigne les blessés de l'ordre après des missions. On pourra croire que je suis heureux, pourtant, chaque jour, j'ai peur de voir Harry rentré et de le voir mutilé, couvert de sang ou même mort. Chaque jour est une épreuve. Aujourd'hui plus que tout.

Je suis en ce moment même dans le ministère de la magie. La guerre finale a commencé depuis bientôt 6h. Tout l'ordre a été mobilisé, médecin y compris. C'est aujourd'hui que tout va se jouer. Je viens de tuer 4 personnes, mais à vrai dire, je m'en contre fiche. Je le cherche lui ! Je cherche Harry ! Je veux le voir, le soigner, le toucher. Je veux qu'il me regarde, qu'il me dise que tout va bien ! Je veux qu'il m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai réussi à tenir, mais là c'est insoutenable.

Je me repose contre un mur, je suis blessé à la poitrine, rien de bien méchant, mais je ne préfère pas utiliser ma magie de peur de ne plus en avoir ensuite. Je veux pouvoir me défendre.

J'arrive dans un couloir désert. Un seul corps apparaît, complètement allongé, sûrement mort. Je m'approche voyant qu'il ne porte pas les habits de mangemort. Une personne de notre camp !

Je me baisse et je reconnais alors Seamus Finnigan. Un de mes plus précieux ami maintenant. Une peur me prend, et je vérifie de suite si il est mort.

_Boum Baboum Baboum_

Il est vivant, merci mon dieu. Sa vitesse cardiaque est normale, il est juste évanoui. Mine de rien, Seamus est vachement apportant pour moi, imaginez ! C'est le seul mec qui arrive à vous faire rire alors que vous êtes presque sur de mourir dans les heures qui suivent. Avec précaution, je le cache rapidement dans un coin pour qu'il ne soit pas vu (et tué par la même occasion) et continue ma route. Pas besoin d'utiliser de magie pour rien, je suis médecin et mon rôle est de sauver le plus de vie possible, pas de faire que les seuls vivants reviennent en très bonne santé.

C'est la fin du couloir. Il y a un chemin à gauche, et un autre à droite. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait personne. Dans ces moments la je regrette d'avoir appris la médecine plutôt que l'art du combat. Mort de trouille, je m'avance baguette en main, près à bondir sur la première personne que je voie. Je regarde à gauche. Personne !

Je retiens un cri de joie, on est jamais trop prudent dans ce mon…AHHHHHHH ! On vient de me tirer par le col. Je savais que j'aurai du regarder à droite ! D est avant le G dans l'alphabet, donc la Droite d'abord. Pourquoi j'ai jamais de chance dans ces jeux là ? Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir mon agresseur, tué moi s'il vous plaittttt !

" _Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? "_

J'ouvre alors les yeux devant cette voie suppliante et oh combien reconnaissable. Une vague de bonheur m'atteint en plein cœur. Harry ! Que je suis heureux de le voir. Il est vivant ! Il est vivant ! Chammmpaaaggnnnneeeeuuuhhhhh. Non Draco, tu ne lui sautes pas dans les bras ! Non Draco, tu ne l'embrasses pas ! Non Draco, tu ne le culbutes pas sur le sol, ce n'est pas trop le moment.

" _Draco ! Répond moi ! " _

C'est qu'il est pressé le Ryry. Je le regarde alors plus attentivement et je me rend compte qu'il a l'air vraiment très très inquiet ! On dirai qu'il vient de voir Dracula. J'espère qu'il est pas là, j'ai pas envie de me battre contre un vampire, et encore moins de donné mon sang !

" _Ca va et toi ? " _dis-je de manière décontracté, l'air de rien. Quoi ? Je vais pas non plus lui montrer que je suis en pleine crise cardiaque !

" _On s'en fou de moi ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu étais introuvable "_

Mais c'est qu'il a l'air super inquiet. Il me cherchait ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai envie de dire _" parce qu'il maimeuuuuhhh " _mais je voie plus _" parce qu'il a peur que tu aille faire joujou avec Voldy "._

" _Je vais bien Potter, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'est pas naît celui qui pourra me bl… "_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il me sert contre lui de toutes ses forces. J'ai envie de me coller à lui et de dormir sur place mais, je ressens une douleur au torse. Arg, j'avais oublié ce " léger " détail, je suis blessé. Potty me sert encore plus fort. Hé oh ! Je ne suis pas en mousse ! La terre appelle la lune. Je m'apprêtes à lui dire de " _bouger ses jolies petites fesses immédiatement_ " pour que mon ma poitrine ne devienne pas de la chair à saucisse quand j'entend un Sanglot étouffé.

Il pleure. Craquage. Il ne me cherchait pas moi, il cherchait un membre encore vivant. Mon cœur se sert un peu plus devant sa fragilité. Je ne préfère rien dire, et je le serre contre moi pour le consoler. Pour lui, ça doit être encore plus dur quand il sait que tout dépend de sa victoire. Nous restons là plusieurs minutes. Peut être une heure. En tout cas, quand il arrête de pleurer et qu'il me regarde, il n'y a plus aucune trace de larme, juste un vide et une tristesse infinie.

Je lui souri, pour lui montré qu'il n'est pas seul, que je suis là, que s'il veut se soulager, je suis là, pour n'importe quoi ( z'avez vu le double sens ?).

Il me souri alors en retour, et son sourire, bien que timide, est resplendissant, il me donne envie de laisser cette guerre là ou elle est et de partir loin lointain. Doucement, je lui demande :

" _Tu a tuer Vol…Voldemort ? "_

Il me regarde surpris. Oui bon, j'y peux rien si ma voie est un peu rauque ! Et il rigole le salop.

" _Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, j'ai tué quelques mangemort, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Il doit se cacher dans le département des mystère, enfin bon, je m'en fiche un peu. Depuis tout a l'heure, je te cherche essayant de savoir si il ne t'a pas déjà tuer. Mais tu est vivant donc tout va bien "_

Je lui fait alors le sourire de la mort, le plus aguicheur de mon répertoire (le n°3) et lui fait :

" _Tu me chercher pour pouvoir voir ma superbe avant de peut être mourir ? "_

Et il me répond sur le même ton aguicheur :

" _Peut être que oui, peut être que non, Je voulais peut être voir autre chose "_

Alors la je suis sur le cul ! Potter qui me renvoi ma répartie en pleine figure. Je reste Choqué devant son allusion on ne peux plus aguicheuse et je le voie rougir comme une tomate. Apparemment, il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit. C'est ça de parler sans réfléchir. Il est trop mignon !

" _Et bien Potter, si c'est demandé si gentiment. "_

Il est mort de trouille, il est rouge et il tremble. Le pauvre.

Je commence alors doucement à détaché sa robe de sorcier, impatient de voir sa réaction. Mais mon Gryffondor est tellement sous le choc qu'il ne pense même pas à réagir, rouge de Honte. Peut être rose ! Alors que je découvre son torse, je me fige ! Le salop, il m'a menti. Il est blessé et pas qu'un peu. Une grosse tache rouge recouvre l'épaule droite et une grande partie du haut du torse. Il regarde sur son torse, se demandant pourquoi j'arrête et voit sa blessure. Il me fait un léger sourire timide et désolé.

J'en ai rien à secoué de son air désolé, je l'emmène dans un bureau vide (au cas où) lui enlève vite fait sa chemise pour le soigner 'comme il faut ' car 'ce foutu de Gryffondor' n'est même pas capable 'de se défendre convenablement'. Je l'installe sur une chaise et prend appuis sur ses jambes. Autant faire l'utile à l'agréable. Je ne vais pas le faire ici, mais moi, j'ai besoin d'être assie quand je soigne et donc c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Il se tend un peu, il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise lui aussi. Enfin bon, je m'en fou. Il me tapera dessus APRÈS. Je pose donc mes mains sur ses blessures et je le sens frissonner. J'essai de ne pas y penser et me concentre pour cicatriser la plaie.

Je suis à bout de force et j'ai un peu de mal à ne pas tomber évanoui et après quelques minutes d'atroce souffrance ( je suis fragile !) Je m'arrête. Je reprends un peu de mes forces. Ma magie est très très basse, je vais devoir m'abstenir de faire un quelconque effort physique ou magique pendant quelques jours sous peine de graves séquelles. Je suis toujours appuyé contre sa blessure et, bizarrement, il ne me tape pas. Il reste là, sans rien faire, en me regardant.

Je décide alors de me lever pour le libérer. Je doit le soigner, mais lui a une mission hautement plus importante. Enfin debout sur les deux jambes, je sens mon pouls augmenter, et mon sang s'écouler dans mes veines. Mes jambes ne tiennent plus, elles ne sont presque plus alimentées. Chancelant, j'essaie tant bien que mal d'avancer vers la porte, histoire de m'appuyer sur quelque chose.

Sans prévenir, ces fichu jambes me lâchent et je me retrouve complètement étalé sur …Harry.

Essayant tant bien que mal de remettre mon cerveau en marche pour savoir pourquoi je ne me suis pas affalé sur le sol mais sur ma peluche préféré, j'obtiens alors une réponse. Ce n'est pas Harry, juste son Illusion. J'ai maintenant des Illusions de Harry alors que celui ci est tout près de moi, je deviens vraiment grave. Je m'appuis vaguement sur lui pour me relevé et oh ciel, je sens quelque chose. Non, me dites pas que c'est le VRAI Harry ! Apparemment oui…Ah ! C'est trop demandé comme effort de réflexion pour ma petite personne.

Harry se redresse alors et s'assoie par terre, me calant entre ses genoux. Il me fait alors LE regard méchant de celui qui vient de coincer quelqu'un en flagrant délit de vol. Je suis scotché ! Hé, mais j'ai rien fait, je suis innocent.

" _Monsieur Malfoy, puis je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes tout à coup scratché sur le sol ? Sans préavis !_ ! "

QUOI ? Nan mais il veut pas non plus une lettre recommandé ? Et depuis quand il me parle comme à un vieux avec un balai dans le cul !

" _Désolé Potter, la prochaine fois que mes jambes refuserons de me porter, je t'enverrai une invitation_. "

Il me regarde surpris. Oula, c'est quoi cette tempête dans ses yeux. J'ai vraiment peur là, heu, Voldy, viens abréger mes souffrances en fin de compte !

" _Et-pourquoi-tes-jambres-refusent-tout-à-coup-de-te-porter ?_ " dit-il les mot bien détacher pour que je les assimilent bien…ou alors pour se calmer.

Pourquoi elle refuse de me porter ? Pour me faire chier quel question !

" _Potty, c'est regrettable que tu n'ai pas pris de cours de médicomagie, à croire que tu ne penses pas que le cerveau soit important._ " Je fais une petite pose théâtrale, pour lui faire digérer l'info (et par la même occasion de me faire digérer ma méchanceté) " _Vois tu, quand on soigne une personne, notre magie corporelle sort de notre corps pour passé dans celui du patient. Les magies fusionnées permettent de guérir la blessure assez rapidement en temps normal. Or, cela fait bientôt 6h que je marche dans un ministère gigantesque, j'ai du soigner plus de 10 blessés grave et j'ai combattu une rangé de mangemort. Après cela, tu me vois désolé, mais ma magie commence à saturer ! Je ne suis pas superman et encore moins le survivant, mon corps ne suit plus la cadence._ "

Après ma (superbe) tirade je me permets un regard perçant en sa direction pour lui rappeler à qui il parle au cas ou il veuille me crier dessus. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec les Griffons.

Seulement, même si la colère est toujours là (il devrai prendre des destressants, franchement), sont visage imprime un coté dramatique. Si il se met à pleurer, je me suicide, c'est trop pour aussi peu de temps !

" _Je sais pas, tu aurai pu me le dire avant, histoire que heu…je sois au courant, je suis inquiet moi Ce n'était pas SI grave._ "

Potter Bégayant, quel délice ! Il a l'air tout timide comme ça, ché ti pas mignon. Maintenant, pourquoi s'inquiète t'il pour un idiot comme moi plutôt que pour lui ? Je n'avais jamais vu une blessure comme ça, pas très très grave mais qui fait super mal, souvent, les personnes préfère se suicider au lieu de se faire soigner, c'est paraît-il trop douloureux.

Et cet idiot n'avait même pas l'air de le sentir ! C'est peut être l'élu mais faut pas pousser ! Ce n'est pas non plus Hulk ! J'ai des envies de meurtre allez savoir pourquoi.

" _Mais bien sur, pour que tu ailles voir l'autre parano a moitié mort ? Si je suis là, c'est pour gagner, pas pour me faire ridiculiser_ ! "

Il baisse la tête. Il essai sûrement de réfléchir à mes paroles pleine de bon sens. Ou alors il pleure devant ma superbe. Je m'aime des fois ! Tien, il me regarde. Et merde, il est en rogne. Les Gryffondors sont d'un lunatique. Un coup il s'inquiète, un coup il morde, un coup il pleure…

" _D.R.A.C.O !_ " Oui, c'est moi. Mais pour toi c'est plus Malfoy non ? Ca annonce rien de bon, j'vous l'dit. " _Tout à l'heure… dans le couloir_ " Couloir broyage de poitrine par un Potter super triste. Ouai, je me souviens. " _Je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien et tu m'as répondu oui…je crois_ " Si si, j'ai répondu oui. Après tout à ce moment là, j'**allais** bien. " _Alors pourquoi maintenant tu es aussi doué pour marcher qu'un enfant de 2 ans !_ "

" _Hé ! Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus !_ " Enfin, peut être que si après tout… " _Tout à l'heure, j'était juste fatigué, le dernier mangemort remonté à plus d'une heure. Har…Potter ! T'es tu rendu compte de la blessure que tu…avais ? _"

Il me scrute comme s'il venait de voir un marsiens. Mouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, il n'en sais rien.

" _Déchirure magique. Je te passe le nom savant, tu n'en survivras pas. En somme, c'était une coupure de ton corps qui a fait sortir ta magie. Celle ci est normalement compacte mais lors d' " aération ", elle se permet des petites ballades, et ça on ne peut pas le supporter. Ca fait atrocement mal, j'ai déjà vu plusieurs personnes se lancés un avada Kedavra rétorquant que cette blessure était aussi douloureuse que 100 doloris._ "

Je lève vivement mes yeux vers son visage pour voir sa réaction. Il reste impassible. Breuuuuuhh ! C'est noté, maintenant c'est insensible man !

" _Ta magie est très très grande, cela peut alors expliquer le fait que tu ais eu moins mal. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. On doit normalement se crisper de douleur et gémir ; dans le meilleur des cas en tout cas. Mais toi tu…on aurai du que tu n'avais rien, t'es pas normal ! Une blessure magique ne se referme que si on donne en compensation la somme de magie qui a disparu. Malheureusement, la tienne adore faire bronzette à l'air libre car ça m'a brûlé tout mes réserves. Je vais bien, je suis certes fatigué mais je ne vais pas mourir. Dans un premier temps, je dois juste me comporter comme un parfait moldu et ce pour plusieurs jours et tout ira pour le mieux. Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de chien battu pour l'amour de Merlin ! _"

Moi qui m'attendais à de la surprise, de la fierté ou encore à de l'incompréhension, il me fait les yeux du Chat potté (Non, je ne suis pas fan de Shreck, c'est Blaise, c'est à cause de lui !).

" _Je suis désolé, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. A vrai dire, j'ai tellement mal que celle ci me semblais juste un peu plus douloureuse. J'ai appris à contrôler ma douleur donc on va dire que ce n'était pas grand chose pour moi. J'y suis pour rien, c'est juste mon corps qui heu…supporte mieux._ "

Il me fait un petit sourire crispé et reprend

" _En fait, j'en avais un peu rien à faire, tout ce que je voulais c'était te voir. Je ne peux pas, ou plutôt ne veux pas, t'expliquer pourquoi mais, je savais que si je ne te voyais pas, j'allais mourir. C'est bizarre mais, ma force, c'est mes amis, et à ce moment là, j'ai eu besoin de toi, juste toi. Je suis désolé pour la blessure, j'aurai du te le dire avant mais heu….j'était trop timide on va dire._ "

Re-sourire crispé. Il prend alors son air sérieux et me dit

" _Maintenant, tu me dis dès que tu as mal, promis ?_ "

Je le regarde interdis et fini par lui sourire. Ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, mais pour moi ça représente bien plus. Mon cœur bas la chamade, j'ai envi de lui dire, maintenant, mais je ne peux pas. Je lui fait alors mon plus jolie sourire, celui que je ne fais que pour lui, et lui promet de toujours lui dire la vérité.

A mes yeux, cette promesse représente un début d'amitié. Lui aussi l'a remarqué. Après tout pourquoi pas, moi tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux.

Il pose alors délicatement sa tête sur mon épaule. Je fais de même. J'ai bien compris, jusqu'à la fin, il ne me quittera plus, il lui faut donc attendre que je retrouve mes forces.

Si j'en profite plus que nécessaire, il n'en tiendra pas rigueur, j'espère…

--------------------

Des batailles. Des pleurs. Des cris. Des cris d'agonies. Quelqu 'un pleurant l'être perdu. Un rires de victoire chez le clan ennemi. Un cri. Un unique cri. Un cri d'espoir. Une demande. Un appel. Une vengeance.

" _HARRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY …!_ "

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Le corps chaud de Harry est collé contre ma poitrine. Je sens son corps frissonné. Lui aussi l'a entendu, ce cri de déchirure. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes là. Sûrement assez pour que tout l'ordre du phénix soit mort. Je me relève lentement, pour ne pas brusquer et le secou doucement. J'ai encore un peu de mal a bougé, mais c'est supportable. J'observe les magnifiques yeux émeraude du survivant et détourne aussitôt mon regard.

Il pleure. Silencieusement, mais il pleure. Le voir aussi triste est horrible. J'ai envi de le reprendre dans mes bras mais je ne peux pas, nous devons y aller, il le sait. Nous nous relevons dans un silence pesant. Trouvé une boutade, une réplique !

" _Et bien Harry, je crois que tu a trouvé ton oreiller fétiche_. "

Il me tourne toujours le dos, remettant sa cape mais je l'entends rire. J'adore son rire, il est doux, harmonieux, c'est la plus douce mélodie.

" _C'est bête_ " dit-il, " _Je viens juste de le découvrir et je vais bientôt devoir le quitter._ "

Je le regarde surpris. Et bien, quel enthousiasme, quel motivation.

Je me plante devant lui, il a les yeux baissés et essai de retenir ses larmes. Je lui relève la tête et la prend entre mes mains. Plongeant sont regard dans le mien je lui rétorque :

" _Potter, si tu ne veux pas le tuer, fait le pour moi ! J'aimerai tellement le faire à ta place mais je ne peux pas, alors s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, tue le. Pour moi, pour Dumbledore, pour Cédric, pour Sirius._ "

Ce que je lui dis est cruel, le prendre par les sentiments n'est pas bien. Mais que pourrais-je faire de plus ? Je m'en fou qu'il le tue, mais si il ne le fait pas, c'est lui qui mourra, et ça, je ne le supporterai pas.

" _Ne m'abandonne pas, ne meurt pas, s'il te plait… ne me laisse pas_ " murmure-je. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu, je l'ai fait exprès. Si c'est le seul chose que je peux faire alors je le ferai. Je relève la tête, il me regarde fixement. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je l'embrasse à côté de la bouche. Je suis pas maso au point de l'embrasser complètement, mais je veux qu'il comprenne que je tiens énormément a lui, plus qu'il ne peut l'imaginer.

Je me recule et le voie se toucher la joue. Et, comprenant la situation, il se met à rougir. Il me détaille pour voir où est la farce, mais je lui lance un regard séducteur et il comprend enfin que j'ai fait ça pour qu'il ne soit plus triste. Il esquisse un sourire, se mort sa lèvre tremblante, comme s'il s'empêché de faire ou dire quelque chose. Abandonnant, il me prend la main et me dit :

" _Olala, tu deviens romantique…mon dragonouchet_ "

Je le regarde interdit. Comment a t'il OSE me faire CA ! Un surnom DÉBILE. Mes oreilles commencent à lancer du feu et j'essaie tant bien que mal de rester calme.

" _Harryyyyyyy Jaaaaaammmessss Poooottteerrrrrrrrrrrr !_ " Cris-je.

Et il commence à se marrer. Il ne pleure plus, certes il est encore triste. Mais il rit, c'est déjà ça. J'ai réussi à lui faire oublier l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons et pourquoi nous sommes là. J'en suis content. Il me prend alors rapidement la main et me tire hors de la salle.

Hilare, nous vagabondons dans les couloirs, vérifiant certain corps et nous sommes heureux de voir qu'aucun ami n'est mort pour l'instant.

Arrivé au département des Mystère, je sens sa main serrée plus fort la mienne à m'en faire mal. Mais je n'ai pas mal, j'ai juste peur. J'essaie de le rassurer a ma façon (c'est a dire en lui serrant encore plus la main).

Alors il lâche ma main, me regarde et souri tristement.

" _A partir de là, je te laisse. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé._ "

Et il me plante là. AHHHHH nan ! Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Je prend une grande inspiration et me met à courir derrière mon idiot de Griffondor. Je le rattrape rapidement, me met devant son chemin et lui dit :

" _Harry, si on est arrivé jusqu'ici c'est pas pour que tu me laisses en place pour me voler la vedette. On a été ici ensemble, et je resterai jusqu'au bout !_ "

Mon corps tremble de partout. J'ai menti. Je ne pourrais juste pas rester sans rien faire alors que celui que j'aime se bat contre un mage super puissant fou et psychopathe.

" _Arrête, _me répond t-il_, je ne veux pas que tu me vois tuer quelqu'un. Tu me détesterais_ "

" _Alors je fermerai les yeux, mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas !_ "

Il secoue alors la tête et je croie entendre " entêté de Serpentard ". Tout à coup, il semble surpris et à l'air de regarder quelque chose derrière moi. Curieux, je me retourne et me retrouve en tête à tête avec mon paternel. Choqué, je le regarde sans bouger. Dans sa tenue de mangemort, il semble encore plus seul que d'habitude.

Il me regarde froidement et pointe sa baguette sur moi et Harry. Rapide comme l'éclair, celui ci se place devant moi et lance un regard froid à mon père. Mais ce dernier ne lance pas de sort, il se contente juste de nous dire que le maître va arriver dans la minute.

J'ai froid. J'ai peur. Je suis horrifié. L'air me manque. Quand je sens une magie puissante dans l'atmosphère, je cesse de respiré, tentative vaine de passé inaperçu. Je regarde Harry, il semble calme, presque heureux.

" _Draco_ "

" _Ou…Oui ?_ "

Nan, il n'a pas l'air heureux. Lui aussi tremble, lui aussi a peur. Alors, il me regarde ou plutôt me dévore des yeux de peur de ne plus jamais me revoir. Il me prend dans ses bras et respire mes cheveux.

Trop choqué pour bouger, je reste pétrifié. Il pose ses lèvres contre ma gorge et après un léger frisson de ma part, il chuchote à mon oreille.

" _Dis moi que tu m'aimes_ "

Se reculant un peu, il me regarde dans les yeux. Et moi, je me demande pourquoi il me dit ça. Je lui pose alors la question. Quel est son but ? Mais il me coupe et me le redis

" _Dis moi que tu m'aimes. Même si ce n'est pas vrai, même si tu me détestes, je m'en fou. Juste, dis moi… que tu m'aimes_ "

Il veut être réconforté. Il veut que je lui montre que je l'aime même si il va commettre un meurtre…je pense. Alors, doucement, je répond à son étreinte et lui susurre à l'oreille

" _Je t'aime Harry, plus que tu ne le penses._ "

Il frissonne, met sa main dans ses cheveux et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Sa langue quémande l'entrée à mes lèvres et je les ouvre pour qu'il puisse enlacer la mienne. Aussi rapide que ça a commencé, la baiser se termine. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et il ne me répond pas. Coupant le contact visuel, il se retourne pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

Lord Voldemort se tient devant nous, et moi je ne le remarque pas. Tout ce que je remarque, c'est que mes lèvres ont gonflé, et qu'elles sont froides. La baiser de Harry était magique, je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie et pourtant, il a été tellement court.

Je relève vivement la tête, pourquoi me fais tu ça Harry ? Pourquoi me fais tu espérer maintenant ? Je le voie qui regarde son ennemie et celui ci a déjà pointé sa baguette près a lancé un sort.

Mais ce n'est pas Harry qu'il vise, c'est moi.

" _Un traître ne mérite pas de vivre_. _Avada Kedavra_ "

Je voie Harry me pousser et pourtant une douleur horrible me transperce. Je n'ai plus peur.

Harry, rejoins moi…

---------------------

Kyaaa ! saute partout J'ai enfin fini \o/

Ouaaa, j'aurai mis du temps a l'écrire, mais j'en suis fière : D

Bon, faut que j'écrive la partie 2 maintenant /

J'espère que ça vous a plus o C'est pas du grand art mais c'est mon premier Drarry

Bisous Minna 3

Maki


End file.
